1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a method of final defect inspection, and more specifically to a method of final defect inspection using a signal transceiver to directly mark each defect position by intuition so as to avoid mark error.
2. The Prior Arts
A traditional final inspection for circuit boards as a final check for shipping is performed after optical inspection by manually and visually inspecting the inspection regions preset on each circuit board through the microscope or magnifying glass. In the current manual processes, the operator usually uses a black pen or white paint pen to mark a scrap region where any defect is found. Each marked scrap region is provided for the subsequent laser marking process after the drying process, and used to generate the electronic file for recoding each defect. However, there are several problems occurring when the defect record is implemented by the electronic file. Firstly, automatic process and management are not implemented and potential risk always exists in the manual inspection because the operator needs to open the layout diagram with respect to the circuit board and simultaneously input the position of the scrap region to the computer. Secondly, as the circuit board becomes finer and more compact, the number of the inspection regions on the circuit board increases and the operator has to inspect several columns and rows of the inspection regions such that some of the manually marked positions do deer not match those input to the computer. Thirdly, the mark manually specified for the scrap region by the traditional black pen and white paint pen tends to fall off and thus possibly causes serious pollution for the circuit board.
In general, the circuit boards through the final inspection will be delivered to the customer. If there are some defective circuit boards not excluded in the final inspection, the final products using the defective circuit boards become scrap products due to the mismatched record for the defect marks and serious pollution from the fallen marks. As a result, the customer may suffer significant loss and the credit in the market will be adversely influenced. Therefore, it needs a new method of final defect inspection to reduce the time of inspection and avoid mark error so as to overcome the problems in the prior arts.